The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance.
Cooking appliances are electrical appliances for cooking foods within a cooking chamber using microwave or heat of a heater. Such a cooking appliance includes a convection device for providing hot wind having a high temperature into the cooking chamber. Generally, the convection device includes a convection chamber communicating with the cooking chamber, a convection heater disposed inside the convection chamber, a convection fan for circulating air heated by the convection heater into the cooking chamber and the convection chamber, and a convection motor for driving the convection fan.